So Egoist
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Bertengkar itu ada batasnya. Apalagi kalau orang yang paling kau sayang sudah memintamu berhenti. Tapi, mereka berdua berbeda... / Curhatan Author yang Lagi Stress / Kisah nyata cuman ganti tokoh doang / Anggap aja saya jadi Gempa, kakak perempuan saya Hali / Terserah elu deh, Dark Readers /


**Untuk semua Readers, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^ ^**

 **Maaf telat ngucapinnya OwO)a**

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **So Egoist © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Kaga Ada Warning, males ngetiknya...**

 **Readers aja yang nemuin**

 **GAK MOOD BUAT NERIMA FLAME DAN HAL NEGATIF LAINNYA**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lebaran.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar kata Lebaran?

Kegembiraan, kesenangan, tawa canda, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Tapi, Lebaranku tahun ini adalah Lebaran yang paling buruk. Lebaran yang membuatku selalu menangis jika mengingatnya.

Aku, BoBoiBoy Gempa, anak bungsu yang masih menginjak kelas 2 SMP harus berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seumuranku yang lain.

Lebaran pertama kemarin kulewati dengan berkunjung ke rumah-rumah saudaraku. Selebihnya aku hanya menyambut tamu di rumah tanpa keluar rumah sekalipun.

Seperti Lebaran di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, di hari kedua Idul Fitri ini aku akan menginap di rumah nenekku yang memakan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai di sana.

Baju-bajuku sudah ku masukkan ke dalam tas dengan jumlah seperlunya. Aku pun sudah selesai bersiap dan tengah menonton tv di ruang keluarga kami.

Saat aku tengah asyik-asyiknya menonton, aku mendengar suara ibuku yang nadanya meninggi dari ruang depan, "Baju itu pasti dari Suzy kan?!"

"Bukan! Baju ini kubeli di toko yang ada di pusat kota!" Ayahku pun ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Gak usah bohong! Kemarin kamu bilang baju itu kamu beli di Mall! Kok sekarang malah toko sih?!"

Aku lihat ayah yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Matanya pun melotot ke arah ibu. "Kamu ini! Kayak orang gila!"

"Apa?!" Aku yang melihat mereka seperti ingin beradu fisik segera berlari dan berdiri di antara mereka berdua, "Udah lagi!"

Ibuku berlinang air mata, "Kamu itu gak usah bohong! Hiks.. udahlah ngaku aja!"

Ayahku yang mencoba mendekat dan tampaknya ingin melukai ibu segera kusikut lengannya dan membuatnya menjadi terduduk di sofa yang ada tepat di belakangnya. Akupun makin emosi, "UDAH SIH! INI LEBARAN! LEBARAN TAU GAK?! KALIAN MALAH BERANTEM?!" Tanpa bisa ku cegah, air mataku ikut mengalir.

Ayah dengan emosi, masuk ke ruang keluarga dan bicara dengan kakakku yang duduk mematung, BoBoiBoy Halilintar, "Liat ini, Hali! Ibu kamu ini udah kayak orang gila!"

Ibu yang tampaknya berusaha menyerang ayah dari belakang ku tarik-tarik lengannya dan menariknya untuk kebelakang tubuhku. Ayah dengan penuh amarah pergi ke belakang rumah yang merupakan hutan dan juga terdapat kuburan kakekku. Aku hanya mematung dan diam seribu bahasa.

Akhirnya, rencana kami pulang ke rumah nenek di batalkan.

Sebenarnya, Suzy itu adalah rekan kerja ayah yang juga bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahku bersama ayah. Dia dikenal sebagai guru yang sangat seksi karena pakaiannya yang sangat ketat. Tingkahnya juga tidak mencerminkan seorang guru. Dan ibuku curiga bahwa ayah dengan bu Suzy menjalin hubungan di belakangnya. Dan kami berdua – Aku dan Kak Hali – harus menjadi orang yang menengahi mereka saat bertengkar, terutama aku. Bahkan aku mendengar suara tamparan ayah kepada ibu waktu itu. Hanya mendengar, karena aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

* * *

 _Hidup yang kujalani_

 _Masalah yang kuhadapi_

* * *

Sekarang sudah tengah hari. Sudah lewat beberapa jam dari kejadian mengerikan tadi. Kejadian mengerikan dimana aku yang paling mudalah yang menengahi mereka berdua, orang tertua di keluarga kami.

Namun, ayah belum kembali juga. Aku khawatir memikirkannya. Nenekku yang rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku sudah ke belakang rumah dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali. Aku agak harap-harap cemas.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang dari pintu samping rumah. Sepertinya itu nenek.

"Dia tiduran di atas keramik kuburan kakekmu. Dia tidak mau kesini." Kata-kata nenek bagai kilat yang menyambar ke arah tubuhku. Aku takut nanti ayahku itu akan sakit jika terlalu berlama-lama di sana dan tidur di atas keramik kuburan. Ingin rasanya aku menemui ayahku. Namun, rasanya aku terlalu takut. Sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Nenekku pamit pulang pada kami. Ibuku tidur di dalam kamarnya, kak Hali yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, dan aku yang juga sibuk dengan netbookku. Tak lama, kak Hali bicara padaku, "Dek, susul dulu ayah kesini."

Aku agak terkejut. Namun aku menanggapinya dengan jawaban 'Ya'.

Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati dan takut-takut. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di kuburan kakekku. Aku melihat ayahku tertidur di keramik kuburan yang berwarna biru itu dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Dia agak terkejut melihatku. Sedangkan aku langsung duduk di keramik kuburan itu juga.

"Kenapa adek kesini?" Aku hanya diam menatap kakiku sendiri.

Setelah agak lama diam, aku bicara, "Jangan tidur disini, ayah. Tidur di dalam rumah saja." Ayah terduduk di sebelahku, "Gak. Disini enak, dingin dan ayah ada di dekat kakekmu."

"Jujur, ayah udah gak tahan lagi dengan sikap ibumu itu. Ayah tak boleh bicara dengan ini, ayah tak boleh bicara dengan itu, ayah tak boleh beli ini, tak boleh ini itu. Siapa yang kuat digituin coba?"

Perlahan air mataku memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mataku, "Kalian juga selalu saja menyalahkan ayah."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan?!" Aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku. "Dari nada bicaramu itu saja sudah ketahuan, Gempa. Udahlah, kalian itu nyalahin ayah terus."

"Kalian itu egois tau gak?! Kalian gak mikirin kami berdua apa?! Kak Hali itu pulang kesini dari tempat kuliahnya itu bukan mau ngeliat kalian berantem! Kalian tega sekali!" Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku, "Jadi, apa keputusan ayah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hening lagi. Setelah beberapa saat hening, ayah bicara, "Baik, ayah akan pikirkan betul-betul hal itu."

A-apa?! "...Terserahlah." Aku beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ayah. Aku melangkah ke depan dengan agak terhuyung. Kepalaku agak berdenyut.

Aku selalu berpikir, ibu dan ayahku itu seperti sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali. Mobil itu akhirnya menghancurkan beberapa mobil lain. Dan pasti pada akhirnya mobil itu akan masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan tak bisa kembali ke atas lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi rem untuk mobil itu sebelum menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Menjadikan diriku rem dengan cara melukai diri sendiri. Atau bisa di bilang, Bunuh Diri.

Ya, aku ingin sekali melihat mereka akhirnya menangisiku dan kembali berbaikan jika aku meninggal. Aku sangat-sangat rela kalau dengan diriku masuk neraka, mereka bertiga akan masuk surga. Setidaknya, mendengar suara kebahagiaan mereka di surga bisa membuatku senang juga di neraka.

Namun, aku hanya takut jika kematianku nanti tidak akan membuahkan hasil dan akhirnya sia-sia saja usahaku itu. Jadi, aku mengurungkan niatku itu dan merasa lebih baik bersikap dengan tenang.

Setelah 2 jam sejak aku pergi dari belakang rumahku, ayah kembali ke dalam rumah dan bersikap lebih diam.

* * *

 _Semua yang terjadi_

 _Pasti ada hikmahnya_

* * *

Pagi menjelang, menggantikan suasana dingin dengan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi.

Aku tidur agak larut tadi malam. Karena lagi-lagi aku mendengar mereka bertengkar di kamar ayahku. Hanya sayup-sayup karena mereka menutup pintunya. Aku tertidur di sofa di depan tv.

Setelah beberapa saat aku baru bangun, kulihat ibu berjalan menghampiriku dan berbisik, "Nak, kami berdua udah buat keputusan. Kami mau pisah. Ibu gak tahan terus-terusan berantem sama ayah. Jam 12 siang nanti ibu di antar pulang ke rumah nenek kalian."

Seperti gempa bumi, rasanya bumi ini akan terbelah dan menarikku ke dalam kegelapan. "Kalian egois sekali! Kak Hali itu jadi makin sedih, bu! Kalian gak mikirin kami sama sekali apa?! Kalo tau bakalan kayak gini, ibu gak usah lahirin kami berdua! Ibu gak usah susah-susah lahirin saya! Ibu mau ngeliat kami bunuh diri ha?! Hiks... tega sekali..." Air mataku lagi-lagi mengalir.

Tak lama, kakakku keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disuruh ibu untuk mendekat, "Nak, ibu sama ayah mau pisah aja. Ibu mau pulang ke kampung ibu. Ini biar ibu tenang, nak. Ayah kalian gak mau berubah."

"Ibu juga berubah! Ibu kira ibu itu udah bersikap baik dengan ayah? Liat diri sendiri dulu, bu! Terserah kalian lah!" Kak Hali dengan marah masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Ibu juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan aku hanya mematung.

* * *

 _Ku kan terus berjuang_

 _Ku kan terus bermimpi_

* * *

Jam 12 siang. Namun ibuku seperti tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku berpikir mungkin mereka berubah pikiran.

"Hali, Gempa, besok kita ke kampung ibumu yuk! Nginap semalam saja." Bagai petir di siang bolong, aku terkejut. Kak Hali menjawab ya namun wajahnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan yang juga ada di pikiranku saat ini.

 _Mungkin ibu tidak akan pulang bersama kami nantinya..._

Karena itu aku menjawab dengan lantang, "Tidak! Gempak gak mau!" Ibu begitu terkejut, dan akhirnya aku teribat adu mulut dengannya. Adu mulut yang mungkin terlalu panjang dituangkan di sini.

* * *

 _Tuk hidup yang lebih baik_

 _Tuk hidup yang lebih indah_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya lebaran hari keempat, kami berencana makan-makan di pusat kota. Sekalian mengunjungi beberapa kerabat di sana.

Hari itu bisa dibilang adalah hari yang cukup meyenangkan. Karena hanya ada canda tawa, bukan percekcokan yang berakhir dengan adu fisik.

Kami tertawa bersama, mengobrol bersama, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya seolah-olah kemarin tidak ada kata-kata yang membuat kami saling sakit hati.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, kami menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke waduk yang katanya pemandangannya cukup bagus itu. Kami duduk bersama, berfoto, dan melihat pemandangan bersama. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

Setelah 30 menit, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan pulangpun rasanya begitu damai.

Aku berharap permasalahan kami tidak akan berlanjut nantinya. Aku berharap ibu tidak akan melakukan hal nekat. Dia dulu bilang ingin menusuk bu Suzy. Gila? Ya, aku kadang berpikir begitu. Namun, aku bisa mencegah semuanya sendirian saat kak Hali kuliah di luar kota. Aku bisa melindungi ibu dari ayah dan juga sebaliknya.

Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Akulah yang nanti akan membongkar semua hal yang disembunyikan dari depan mata semua orang.

Akulah yang nanti akan membuat mereka akan menghargai keberadaan anak-anaknya di depan mereka. Dan tidak pernah membiarkan anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam masalah seperti ini.

Aku juga berharap, aku tidak akan melihat mereka bertengkar lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

* * *

 _Kesedihan hari ini_

 _Bisa saja jadi bahagia esok hari_


End file.
